


A Cursed Engagement

by MasonStark



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, hes trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonStark/pseuds/MasonStark
Summary: Jed is ready to admit his feelings for a certain survivor he’s been visiting
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Zarina Kassir
Kudos: 9





	A Cursed Engagement

He was furious, walking back and forth arguing with himself. Jed was not the one to show emotions so easily, he kept them sneaked away to not be vulnerable during kills. He cant keep this one feeling out of his head for some time now...

Ever since.. she.. joined the realm he couldn’t get her eyes off her. Her soft hair, her beautiful eyes, her perfect in his eyes body, and that damn smile he always sees when he watches her at the survivors campground. Zarina wasn’t a stranger to him either, ever since he was able to get her alone once in trial, a one on one while the other survivors were being taken by the entity, he got to speak to her. Zarina acted terrified towards him at first, thinking this was some sick game he was playing on her, he knew this too and if it made her stay longer he’ll keep doing it.  
Their first interaction wasn’t the best, Jed got some questions out of her, sure, it was questions like “whats your name?” “Where’d do you come from?” Stupid little questions. The more he would get Zarina alone the more he learned from her, and more they were together she noticed her fear turning into annoyance, he became more of a nuisance than a threat. Jed didn’t mind in the slightest though, it meant he could get closer without frightening her, he was even able to sneak in the survivors territory and bring her away somewhere more private. Jed found an abandoned killer shack that they kept meeting up at. He could also tell she was enjoying it in a way, getting to talk to another reporter and getting away from the campfire can be nice here and there. She would ramble on and on about survivor drama and he would just stay there, getting lost in her eyes more times than he can count. 

They had multiple more encounters, becoming closer, bonding, he liked listening to her talk that after a rough trial she was his immediate reliever. One time after a trial, she met him in their usual spot, sitting on the ground writing away on fake stories to keep her mind occupied, he came soon afterwards  
“Oh hey, listen I kinda got a story goin-“ Before she could finish, Jed had a finger to her lip, shushing her. He sunk lower on her, he took off his mask before moving on, he pulled her a little more down so she was leaning a little on the wall, he then proceeded to separate her legs and immediately plop on top of her, head resting between her breast as he wrapped his arms around her back. Zarina was warm, the action made her freeze in place. She couldn’t move him as he sunk more into her.   
“Ar..are you ok?” She asked, her voice just made him melt as he pressed more of his lower body against her, he looked up, staring at her from his spot. Zarina had her hands more by her side, in a way in the air, confused on how to react to this. Jed slowly raised up from her chest, still between her legs, he kept a deep stare on her as she got a confused look on her. He brushed her cheek and leaned closer, their lips so close, she wasn’t pushing away, screaming, nothing, just sitting in front of him waiting. He got closer, his lips finally reaching their destination. He leaned back and looked at her stunned face. They just stared at each other until a pull back in from Zarina came in. 

Jed remembers that moment everyday, he thinks about how close they were to removing clothing and getting further into it, that happened later on and every time they got to that part it was better than the last, but still.. no matter how many times they’ve gone further then kissing the first time was like a permanent stamp in his mind. 

Jed needed to get some of this stress off his chest and he knew exactly who to talk to about this kind of situation.

He entered crotus prenn asylum, hoping for the nurse to be alone for him to talk to. Getting closer to the building he could hear the sound of chatter and laughter, great. Jed kept proceeding further anyway as he was greeted by Sally, all the legion, and a sleeping Michael thats resting on Sallys lap. They all don’t notice him at first, he just examines before moving forward.   
It seemed Joey and Frank got into a stupid child like argument again that made Julie laugh, susie stayed near Julie giggling here and there, Michael was facing away from the group, his head facing towards Sally on her lap, and now Sally.. such charisma.. He always see’s her surrounded by smiling faces.. She seemed to just be gently rubbing Michaels arm, he’s probably sleeping like a baby right now. 

“Ahem” Jed did a fake cough as he finally made an appearance. Susie and Julie didn’t turn to look at him, Frank gave him a look, and joey was the only one to respond  
“Hey ghostboy!” Joey smiled but went back to his serious face when he got back into his argument with Frank. 

“Hello Jed.” Sally gave him a small wave. Jed made his way to sit by Sally, watching the four legion pretty much get into another one of their tussles. He watched for awhile, trying to figure out a way to get them to leave so he could talk to Sally alone. 

“So...” Jed finally piped up  
“You kids know how to be quiet? Cantcha see mikeys sleeping?” Jed pointed Michael while giving the four teens a glare  
“Go!” He yelled almost standing up, that definitely frightened them.

“Oh goodness!..” Sally was confused on this, why did Jed want to get them away?

“So~” Jeds playful tone was back as he leaned a little into Sallys lap, well whatever wasn’t taken by Michael. 

“I got a question for ya” he cleared his throat   
“You’ve been married before right?” He knew this was a sensitive topic for her but he ignored it and asked anyway. 

“Yes...” she took a breath.   
“I have before.... why?” Unsure on what his answer would be she still wanted to know why.

“Im just... hm.. how do you know when you’re in love? Like to the point of wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone?” He was getting into the question quite fast

“Its uh... its when you really cant describe it, if you look at the person and your mind just starts racing with love no matter how many times you see them... thats how I felt..” Sally took a deep breath, thinking about Andrew as she tried releasing stress by rubbing Michaels arm.

“Right so if i kept thinking thoughts about za- about them I should just act out on them? Like say marriage?”

“What... what are you getting onto Jed?” Sally was worried now, who was he about to torture?

“Just yes or no.” He responded

“I mean if you truly love them and want to marry them in this realm, theres nothing really stopping you.”

“Good all I needed from the expert! Thanks gorgeous!” He was pleased with that answer, he got up immediately and was on his way to get his plan ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Its a work in progress, more chapters incoming


End file.
